


Aftermath

by knighthawk772



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 17:52:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18922072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knighthawk772/pseuds/knighthawk772
Summary: Brad's Humvee is knocked out leaving the crew stranded away from the rest of Bravo. true emotions come out as the team makes their way back





	1. The Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> This does not portray the actual marines, only the depiction HBO characters.

as the dust settled around Colbert's Vehicle each one of the team sounded off to let Brad know they're were ok.

"I'm good!" shouted Ray as he cleared the sand out of his eyes.

"I'm still here Sargent." said trombley who was still bracing himself. 

there would be no sound off from the reporter since he had left some weeks prior. his seat was replaced with more MREs and a few boxes of MK19 ammunition.

as Brad noticed one of his team members had not sounded off he lost his cool complexion and frantically pulled himself out of the side of his Humvee which layed on its driver side. he quickly surveyed the area there was nothing for a good kilometer in any direction as they were in very flat terrain with little in the way of vegetation or roads for that matter.

"Walt!" shouted Brad, "where are you?"

as he waited for a response he pulled himself the rest of the way up and leaned back in to help Ray out of the mangled wreck that used to be their vehicle. Ray clambered over the destroyed radio equipment and data terminal that had been his work station since before the invasion started. 

Brad had told Ray to help Trombley while he looked for his missing gunner, 

"Hitman 2 this is 2-1" Brad talked into his microphone.  but he knew there would be no answer.

with the truck's radio destroyed and only having the short range of his personal radio brad knew they were on their own until someone realized they hadn't checked in. 

Brad continued to survey the area, it looked like they had drove over a mine and it detonated under the road passenger tire flipping it on its side. when Brad looked over at where Walt should be he found torn bits of what he thinks is walt's camo shirt and flack jacket spread around along with the Mk19.

Walt was the young Corporal from Bravo 2 who had traded positions with Gabriel Garza before the invasion started. Walt was always quite and shy, occasionally kicking into the conversations but it was unlike walt to wander away from the group like this.

after walking down a culvert Brad, now joined by Ray and Trombley found drops of blood and more bits of torn fabric on small shrubs.

"Think he's dead Sargent?" said the lance corporal.

 Brad quietly said, "I don't know, i just really don't."

they continue their search but it doesn't take them long to locate the missing Corporal. he layed himself up against a concrete storm drain evidently oblivious to the other 3 Marines

"Thank God Walt! I thought we'd never find you, you little rascal, now dont wander off next time!" exclaimed Ray. 

But walt didn't even respond to Ray's smartass remark. he just stared off into space eyes twitching occasionally.

Brad learned in close to Walt, "Hey buddy, are you ok? are you hurt?"

the small framed Marine just looked at Brad before a single tear ran down his dusty dirty face.

 "I dont think I can do this anymore" cried Walt before breaking down completely.

"It's ok walt, we're here for you" said Colbert as he brought Walt in and comforted the young devil dog.

Walt knew what being a Recon Marine meant. but never knew how combat would change his world.

"I'm just so paralyzed by fear." said walt as he cried into Brad's shoulder. 

Brad reassuered him he would be alright as he picked the much smaller Walt up like a young child after they hurt themselves. 

this action somewhat made Walt's mind feel more at ease and less fearful of what lay ahead in his career as a 1st Recon Marine.

The team made the way back to what would become their basecamp for the fast setting evening sun. Brad had dug 2 holes next to each other where he assumed ray and Walt would rest for the night. he didn't want to let walt out of his sight for fear of what could happen. and Brad wanted to take up watch because of the night optic on his weapon.

the day turned to night and with that the precarious situation they found themselves in eased, as the night sky lit up with the usual gunfire and rockets in the far distance. 

Brad watched from atop the wreck as walt drifted off to sleep. he thought about how comforting Walt felt to him.


	2. Long Road Ahead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The road for Brad and his team will be a long and difficult journey, things become convoluted by the emotions of one of his Subordinates.

Dawn broke as Walt and Ray began to stir in their shallow makeshift beds. 

brad asked, "Are you both Ready to get a move on in 20?"

Ray, eager to get back to the rest of the platoon threw his cover off in an instant, "of course I'm ready to get out of this hell hole"

Walt was not so enthused. he said nothing as he packed up and grabbed his rifle from next to him.

Brad reached from behind him taking his weapon from him, "I'll hold onto this for now"

truth was Brad had no idea if Walt would end it right here in the desert, but he had to make sure that everyone made it back to camp safe. 

so they made their way along the dusty road they had drove down less than 10 hours prior. as they walked Walt seemed to gravitate towards Brad, walking directly beside him the whole 10 kilometer walk back to an intersection they had drove through to get off the Main Strategic Route.

they stopped at the intersection briefly so Brad could try and radio back. 

"you know nobody can hear you right?" remarked Ray.

Brad grinned back, "maybe they can't hear you because of your whiskey tango nascar accent"

Walt seemed to pick up a bit with the humor the other two were displaying towards each other. but he overall seemed very sad and depressed. 

Brad leaned close to him while the other two marines stood watch by the culvert that ran the length of the road, "us there anything that would help you walt? I've never seen you like this besides that time at the checkpoint." 

Walt tilted his head back and forth looking as if he was thinking about what to say

"no I dont know really" he mumbled out in a low tone

Brad replied, "if you need to tell me something just come get me, I'm available any time for my men". 

the team then began back to camp again. this time almost jogging back to save on daylight. it was nearing mid afternoon and Brad wanted to make sure they had a more defensive position than the prior night.

they found themselves a small 2 room hut on near the road so if a friendly convoy passed they could signal them.

Brad and Walt kept the first watch that night.

"think you can handle it?"

"I'm a marine, of course I can handle my own rifle" sneered the young Corporal to his Sargent.

"I just want to make sure your ok", replied Brad

the two took watch in the entry way to the building and sat for a few hours of silence before Walt broke the silence, "I thought you were dead, that's why I broke down."

"Walt it's ok now don't you see? we're all fine" ,said brad

"that's not the whole reason though, I've kinda got a thing for you Brad, I thought I'd never get to say my true feeling for you" as a few tears fell from the small marines cheeks.

Brad face became flushed and red, he really hadn't expected to hear those word come out of a fellow marine, let alone his own subordinate.

Brad collected himself, "look I'm here for you, what ever you need I'm here for you"

Walt parked up, "Really? you mean that"

the young marine wrapped his arms around his team leader, hugging him never wishing to let go

Maybe Brad had used the wrong words to convey what he meant.


End file.
